


Twelve

by urbang



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Age, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbang/pseuds/urbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor begins to look and feel his age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just going off of some headcanon I have right now

This body had aches that he hadn’t felt in years.

He’d been old, had felt old, and damn it, he _was_ old. He’d lived so long, had so many bloody years of this, he was starting to show for it.

He’d felt so young and spry after his last few regenerations, so it was a surprise. Youth had been nice in practice, but that of all things was the least likely to last. It didn’t stop him from wanting it still.

The stiffness of his joints began to fade- he was yet a timelord, and his outward appearance wouldn’t change him so much. God, the whole process is getting tiring, of all things. It had been almost exciting at first, if not a bit sad. Now, being as old as he is, he was just tired.

But more than anything, it made him want to run.


End file.
